theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Rayburn
Dr. Benjamin "Stitch" Rayburn, M.D. is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless. He is portrayed by Sean Carrigan who debuted on June 28, 2013. Biography Arrival Stitch arrived in Genoa City as an old army buddy of Dylan McAvoy. He served as a medic in the squad with Dylan, which is where he got the nickname "Stitch." He met up with Dylan after Dylan contacted him about being the best man at his wedding. While in town, Stitch met Dylan's first love, Avery Clark, someone whom he remembered Dylan talking about when they were deployed. He also met Dylan's fiancee, Chelsea Lawson, whom they both believed was pregnant with Dylan's child. Stitch talked with Dylan and Chelsea and showed them pictures of his son, before leaving town. Stitch returned to m nnnntown a couple weeks later to help Dylan renovate a warehouse that he was turning into a home and they talked about their lives and families before Stitch went back home to be with his. On August 9, Stitch came back to town to serve as Dylan's best man at his wedding to Chelsea. His most recent return came after Avery contacted him to come to town and help Dylan who suffered a PTSD episode after finding out that Connor McAvoy is not his biological son. Dylan thought he was back in a war zone and kidnapped Connor to keep him safe, but Avery was able to talk him down and the baby was returned to his parents. Stitch arrived in town the day after the incident and met Dylan at the hospital. He stayed as moral support for Dylan who was seeking help from a psychiatrist for his PTSD. Move to Genoa City Stitch stays in town and moves in with Dylan, after he completes medical school and gets a job at Genoa City Memorial Hospital. He tells Dylan that his wife Jenna and son Max will be joining him in Genoa City once he gets settled. Stitch supports Dylan as he works to get his life back together after the fallout of Chelsea's lie is exposed. While working at the hospital, he meets and befriends Ashley Abbott and Nikki Newman on two different occasions. Ashley's daughter Abby Newman attempted to play matchmaker between Stitch and Ashley, which causes a bit of embarrassment for Ashley, but they both kept it cordial. Nikki invited Dylan and Stitch to her Veteran's Day celebration, which both attended. His new friendship with Nikki was followed by the revelation that Nikki is his buddy Dylan's biological mother. Later, Stitch is seen upset and drinking at The Underground on a few different occasions, but it is not revealed why. Stitch befriends Dylan's half-sister, Victoria Newman after the news of her new-found relationship to Dylan broke. He encountered Victoria and her son, Johnny Abbott at Crimson Lights. He overheard Victoria noticing a rash on Johnny's neck and was there to help treat the little boy. He examined Johnny and realized he was having an allergic reaction to the coat he was wearing. He got some antihistamine for Johnny and then removed the coat. The rash went away and Victoria was very grateful. Stitch and Victoria had some more run-ins at the coffee shop where they discussed Dylan and Victoria's new kinship, and the problems Victoria has had connecting with her husband, Billy Abbott since the death of Billy's daughter, Delia. Stitch provided a comforting and friendly ear for Victoria. One day after talking with Victoria at the coffee shop, he runs into Kelly Andrews and it's revealed they know each other and have a sort of hostile past. Stitch and Kelly agree to stay out of each other's way. Later, he realizes Victoria left her phone at Crimson Lights and he goes to Billy and Victoria's House to return it. While returning the phone, Victoria and Billy invite Stitch to stay for dinner, also noting that they had invited a fourth to dinner. That fourth person turned out to be Kelly. At the dinner Billy and Stitch talked about Johnny, Delia and if Stitch had any children. Stitch told Billy that he has a son, Max, that he missed. He admitted that he didn't see Max as much, because he and his wife are now separated because of something he did, and the separation is not something that he likes to talk about. Romance with Victoria Newman After Billy's affair with Kelly was exposed, Victoria files for legal separation and gets closer to Stitch who is newly divorced. Billy is bitter to see his ex-wife move on with another man and vows to uncover Stitch's secret to destroy Victoria's happiness. Stitch and Victoria make love for the first time in the back seat of her car. Kelly continues to taunt Stitch about how everyone, including Victoria would hate him if his secret were exposed. Stitch talks Kelly into not saying anything and she agrees, but when she becomes involved with Jack Abbott, Kelly tells Stitch she will tell Jack the truth if he asks. Stitch forms a close bond with Victoria's father Victor Newman who makes it clear he approves of Stitch and Victoria's relationship. When Victoria becomes sick, Stitch hacks into her medical records and learns she is pregnant. He confronts Victoria with what he knows, and although she is furious with him, she soon forgives him and debates whether she should tell her ex-husband Billy until she knows whether he or Stitch are the father. Kelly tells Stitch that Billy is going to Australia to talk to Jenna about Stitch's secret. Worried, Stitch goes to Victoria, so he can tell her his secret, but is able to turn the tables on Billy when he learns Billy didn't tell Victoria the real reason he went to Australia. Stitch tells Victoria that Billy went to talk to Jenna, and Victoria is angry that Billy deceived her. Stitch also phones Jenna and pleads with her not to tell Billy anything until he gets a chance to tell Victoria himself. Jenna phones Stitch back and tells him not to tell Victoria anything, or she will have to move again to protect Max, and this time, she won't tell him where they are going. Stitch and Victoria have sex again on her living room floor after she tells him she is divorcing Billy and wants to be with him. Photos DylanStitch.jpg|Stitch and Dylan stickyfirstmeeting.jpg|Dylan introduces Ben to Victoria sean-carrigan-eric-braeden.jpg|Ben meets Victor dylanstitchbball.jpg|Ben & Dylan play Basketball hotdogs.jpg|Hot dog & Pretzels in the Park stickyhands.jpg|Ben checks Vicky's hand gymkiss.jpg|First Kiss stitchvickycar.jpg|Outside the Underground DoorKiss.jpg|Door Kiss billyvsben.jpg|Ben vs Billy parksdate.jpg|Date in the Park vitchkiss.jpg|Kiss vitchkissing.jpg|Good-bye Kiss sonagram.jpg|Baby Sonagram CrimsonLightsKiss.jpg|Kiss at Coffee Shop stickykissing.jpg|Ben & Vicky stickylovers.jpg|Ben & Victoria make love stickymakinglove.jpg|Making love sticky.jpg|At Home Ben&Victoria.jpg|Ben Rayburn & Victoria Newman bensavesdylan.png|Ben saves Dylan's life wetBen.jpg|Shirtless Ben stickypoolkiss.jpg|Pool kiss References Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Heros Category:Protagonists